


A New Kind of Alcohol

by believeitgirl



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chaquila, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I feel so bad for her (ish), I know, I'm gonna change a lot from the movie, M/M, She's compeating against a 'dead man', Tequila and Eggsy are bros, Tilde is in here but not much, i need this, new ship, shocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believeitgirl/pseuds/believeitgirl
Summary: Tequila wants to ignore it.He wants to deny and bury it so far down it will never see daylight again but then comes Eggsy and his love for the butterfly Doctor; a love that the good doctor can't remember.It makes him feel selfish for denying what's right in front of him.





	1. Friends like Me

**Author's Note:**

> I need people to love this ship as much as I do.

“Who the fuck are ya’?” Eggsy kept his eyes on the man as his hand clutched his neck as he went down hard. He didn’t even feel the floor when he hit it.

Tequila stared down at the fine looking gentleman in the fancy suit before glancing to the other one behind him; he spit out his tobacco and reattached is gun to his belt. 

“Miss Giger, do ya have any idea who these gentlemen are?”

“There’s no defining markers on them but the suits, Kingman suits, that’s the one Harry was in when he got shot.”

“Da ya recon they’re here for him?”

“If I had to bet on it than I guess yes. Get them down here before reporting to Champ. They’ll wake up soon and he’ll want to know what’s going on. You’ll be back in time before they wake up.” Tequila groaned. Champ. That’s the last person he wanted to see right now. 

“Yes Miss Ginger. I’ll be down soon.” He grunted as he reached down to pick up the younger of the two gents. He sniffed the air, hoping that would give something about they’re unexpected visitors away but, like any good intelligence agency, they had sent blockers. 

“Miss Ginger, how long did it take for the scent blockers to wear out of the good doctor’s system? I recen these two fella have the same.”

“Ah, well then I'll go back and see what I can get on it. His blood didn’t give much since it was mostly out of his system when we thought about it but we might have something speeding up the detox process.” 

“Yes ma’am.I’m coming down now. Do you hava place you’ve been wantin’ me to put them?” 

“The best place would be next to Harry’s room. If they are here to rescue him we can use it to our advantage. But I don’t want you using your “normal” interrogation techniques; I have to check if their story checks out.”

“Why I’d never, Miss Ginger.”

“I mean it, Tequila, you need to get them talking but don’t murder them. Their story might check out.”

“I doubt it.”

“I don’t care what you think, Agent, we need to see what they’re up to and killing them is not the way to go about that. Now, enough chatting, get to Champ’s and let him know what’s going on.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Tequila sighed aloud when he heard the tell tail sign of his handler signing off. These fuckers were really causing him problems and they weren’t even awake. Shoving the door open the practically threw the boy into the chair as he turned back around to get the other one.

Champ. 

Sweet Lord. That was the last man he wanted to see. But orders were orders and when it came to intruders there was nothing he could do. Might as well hurry the hell up so he could get and out of Champs presence as quickly as possible. 

Glaring down at the bald man, he threw him over his shoulders like a sack of grain. 

He needed a drink. 

~~~~

Inhaling deeply, Tequila gingerly knocked on the door to the meeting room. 

“Sir?” He cracked the door peering inside before exhaling when he didn’t see anyone. Job done! No one was there so he could tell Ginger to just contact the man remotely.

“Get the hell in here, Tequila, what are you doin, just standin’ there boy? Are ya waitin’ for a written invitation?” 

“Sorry sir, no sir.” He scurried in as quickly as he could and shut the door behind him. Walking to where the voice was coming from he saw the man standing and looking out the window toward the distillery. No wonder he didn't see him, he was usually sitting down looking at their stocks. 

He stared at the man his white Gray hair, Brown still speckled and reminiscent of what used to have been. His normal 10 gallon hat had been removed resting on the table next to the alcohol he rarely drink, only tasted, his Gray blazer and white coat hugging him making him look every bit a gentleman he was-- albit different than those British ones in the basement.

Tequila was no stranger to staring at the elder, he was the man who trained him after all, but recent events had him staring at him for a slightly different reason.

“Are you just gonna stand there with your mouth open boy?” Tequila shook his head to shake himself out of his daze and gingerly stepped forward.

“No sir.” The man turned to stare at him and felt pinned like a butterfly similar to those the good doctor wanted to study. 

“Boy, you know I'm not gonna bite. Ain’t nothing to happen until you're good and ready to talk.” He gave him a look that made Tequila feel like he was six years old again with his hand and his mama's cookie jar.

“Yes sir. Sorry sir.”

“Stop apologizing, Son, it's not your fault.” The old man let out an exasperated sigh and gestured the younger man over to the head of the table. Taquila sat in the chair to man's left and removed his glasses, following Champ’s suit. His 10 gallon hat had been removed the moment he walked in the door out of respect.

The room was silent except for the tinkling of glasses as Champ poured the younger a drink. He slid the glass over and gestured for the brunette to go ahead, he did without hesitation swallowing the whole thing down in one go. 

“Now what is it you're here for Agent Tequila? It's not to have the chat that we've been meaning to have for so long, so what is it?” He gulped and lowered the now empty glass.

“No sir,” he slid himself into his agent persona, trying to ignore--forget-- the elephant in the room. “There's been an incident in the barrel house.”

“Well get on with it boy, I ain't no mind reader.”

“There were some intruders, passed our biometric scanners with a watch wearing fancy suits. They said they're from Kingsman, the tailor shop in London.” Tequila rushed to continue. Champ hummed as he dipped his finger into the decanter before smelling the quality.

“You think they're here for the lepidopterist, don't ya.” Tequila nodded.

“Miss Ginger thought so too. They're wearing the same fancy glasses and their tech is similar to ours, if more British. Them fancy suits have to do something since one of them is the exact replica as the doctor’s.” Champ just hummed again as he stared at Tequila who squirmed in his seat.

“Did they say anything as to why they're here?”

“They said they had an invitation, sir, sayin’ it was in an old bottle.” Tequila fell silent as his mentor’s eyes went glazed, a sign that he was lost in thought.

He looked down at his hands trying to ignore the smell in the room. Doing everything in his power to stop himself from jumping over the table onto Champ’s lap and---. Tequila rapidly shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts; his Pa would be disgusted.

“You're going to interrogate them.” The young man jumped slightly at the rough voice that pulled him from his shame.

“Yes sir. Miss Ginger wanted me to once they woke up.”

“Don't do anything rash Tequila, they could be telling the truth. We've been around a long time things could have been forgotten.” He scoffed but lowered his head and felt chastised when his boss gave him ‘that’ look.

“Yes sir. I won't sir.” Champ let out an amused huff, knowing the boy was lying but let it go. He wouldn't kill them and Ginger would do some digging about the group before any serious damage was done.

“All right son.” It was a good a sign of dismissal as any and Tequila bowed his head to the man before rising from his chair; he had to get the hell out of there. 

“Tequila” he froze, pausing in his retreat.

“Sir,”

“We can’t avoid this forever.” He swallowed, his palms sweating. He sure as fuck could try.

“I know sir, but I can’t... I just...” he tapered off trying to put it into words. “My Pa....”

“Your father was an abusive asshole who deserved what he got, Tequila, and you know it.” The agent winced at the words and harsh tone but couldn't deny it. His ma was safe now, she was safe and that's all that mattered but he didn't mean he couldn't forget how he was raised.

“Yes sir but....”

“Tequila,” There was some movement behind him, his back turned to the man before he practically jumped out of his skin when a hand gently but firmly grabbed his head until his head turned around so his eyes were locked with blue.

“Atticus,” Tequila jerk back as if burned but the hand on his head stopped him from going anywhere. He hadn't heard that name in a long time; not since he joined Statesman.

“Atticus I know this is hard and it goes against everything you were brought up in but it's only going to get worse boy. I won't force you but you can't make yourself sick neither.” Fingers at the back of his head were stroking the nape of his neck, and the comforting, warm baritone voice was soothing a part of himself that he buried so far down inside himself, the part he hoped would never see the light of day again. 

He was being gentled and it scared the ever living shit out of him because it made him feel feel so goddamn safe.

A whine left his throat without his permission and he pushed it back behind his teeth when it echoed loud in the room. Old blue eyes softened some more before he leaned in and brushed a kiss against the agents forehead, which made his heart jump only to make him even more terrified.

Once the press of his lips disappeared the elder gentleman let his hold on the boy go and took a step back. 

“Go ahead Agent Tequila. Go interrogate our guests.” His hand was outstretched, the agent’s glasses he left on the table in his haste in his hand. The brunette nodded, throat full as he grabbed the spectacles, their fingers brushing. 

He inhaled sharply at the touch, snatching them out of his hand come up before turning and getting the hell out of dodge and slamming the door behind him. 

He leaned on the solid wood behind him and slouched down, his palms coming up to rub his eyes keeping the tears at bay. He stood there a minute breathing, just collecting himself before pulling himself together and straightening his shoulders putting on his hat and glasses, eyes hard.

He was an alpha and nothing was going to change that.

Nothing.

~~~~

“Three...”

“Harry! Harry move!” The boy's screams were loud in the room, both of theirs actually, as Tequila pointed his gun at the doctor. Looks like they did know him.

“Two...”

“Harry get down! HARRY!” There was the scent of fear permeating their air, one that wasn't there when he was dumping alcohol on them and threatening to set their balls on fire. Interesting.

Though if he was being honest, Tequila smelled something else in the air though he couldn't put finger on it.

Before he could pull the trigger and scaring the good doctor and his guests, since the glass was bullet proof, their Strategic Executive burst in the room, umbrella in hand telling him to 'stand down, they were telling the truth.'

He watched dispassionately as she apologized and tried to soak up the liqueur from their fancy clothing. He looked on to the hilt of the umbrella to see their symbol, the Statesman symbol, stamped into the middle of Kingsman.

“My apologies, gentleman,” he made his posture more open and friendly now that he knew they were allies. Though for some reason he still couldn't fully concentrate because of that fucking smell. What the fuck was it? “I was just doing my job.”

“This is the part where you untie us.” The younger snarked at him, hackles up

Right. 

He grabed his knife and cut through the zip ties stepping back as the feisty blonde and bald headed man stood, fixing their suits before both walking quickly to the door and into the good doctor's room.

Shit. He should have warned them.

Tequila floped down into the chair next to the female and watched as the poor boy's face dropped and looked like the world was falling apart when the good doctor didn't recognize who they were.

He vaguely recalled his conversation with Ginger, something about them being the founders tailors or some shit but his eyes were fixed on the kid. 

There was just something about him. something familiar...

He watched as the older took over the conversation, clearly he had been in the business longer if the way he was able to control himself was any indication.

Then it clicked when the man knocked on the door the younger still staring at the doctor trying to keep his tears at bay.

He was an omega.

Christ the kid was in omega and the doctor was his alpha. That was just fucking fantastic now wasn't it?

He pretended like his major epiphany never happened when the omega barreled through the door demanding ‘what the fuck they did to him.’

He stayed silent, let Ginger explain because he didn't know fuck all the technical stuff, only that it saved agents lives before. When she was done, however, he welcomed them into the fold. He still had his manners no matter how much the other omega shook him.

“Welcome to Statesman, independent intelligence agency, like youes I reckon. But our founders went into the booze business, thank the sweet Lord above.” Thank Christ for that because he needed something to drink. Something strong preferably.

Because no matter how hard he wanted to admit that Champ wasn't his alpha if he lost him then found out he was alive only to have him not remember who he was.... Christ how did this little omega keep it together?

He went through the motions, talked big but ultimately left the decision making to Ginger and the other man (Merlin he said his name was) because it seemed like he was the Kingman’s version of Ginger.

He didn't even protest when she told him to report to Champ for a second time that day. Right now he was grateful because seeing him would help calm his nerves.

“He has a meeting until 1400 so report to him at 1430.” he nodded at the order. Why couldn't she just say 2 o'clock like everyone else?

“Come on kid,” he heard the blonde scoff, obviously thinking along the lines of them being the same age and Christ, they were the same age and he already lost his alpha.

He swiped the bottle of booze off the table as he left the Room, ignoring the look Ginger gave him. He fucking needed this right now and she can just go fuck off.

He took a large swallow, holding the bottle at its neck as he and the kid walked down the hall to his room. Might as well get him a change of clothes so he could send his fine suit to the dry cleaner. Champ would want him looking nice. He snorted into the bottle before thrusting it over.

“I reckon you need this more than I do.” The kid looked at it speculatively before shrugging and taking the bottle from his hand.

“‘fanks.” His accent was thicker than before as he followed suit and took quite a few large swigs. “Cheers Bruv.” Tequila nodded and said his palm on the scanner when they got to the door of his room.

“Im Tequila, by the way”. The door slid open and the kid took another drink.

“Galahad. But call me Eggsy.”

“Eggsy.” He tasted it on his tongue and the other bowed his head in recognition. “I'd give you mine brah, but things are a little different round these parts. Once you're part of the table you give up your name, bit like James Bond.”

“Ah.” Eggsy replied but he didn't look offended, understanding the circumstances.

Tequila rummaged around his room looking for something that would fit the other when he found some sweats and a T-shirt that he hadn't worn in a long time.

“Here.” He threw the clothes to the the Kingsman’s way. “Least I could do is get yours dry cleaned before meeting Champ.”

“‘fanks Bruv.” He turned to give the other some privacy as he opened his closet to grab another bottle of alcohol, one stronger this time, and some joints already rolled in a bag.

“Shit, I reckon you need something stronger than that. I can't even imagine losing my alpha only to have him be alive and not known who I am.” There was a terse silence as Tequila lit joint and inhaled.

“What?” Eggsy’s voice was like ice and the room dropped a few degrees but all Tequila did was wave him off as he exhaled feeling the high hit his bloodstream.

“Relax bro,” he turned back around to see the rumpled agent glaring at him but he stretched out his hand to give him the unopened bottle of alcohol. “Who the fuck am I gonna tell?”

“How the fuck do you know that? Not even Merlin knows that.” he growled out before sitting on the bed angrily, ripping the bottle open and downing it like water. Tequila was impressed despite himself; the kid didn't so much as cough at the burn. He let out a sigh, not particularly wanting to spell it out for him, then again he did bring it up.

“Chill dude, I'm one too.”

“One what?” He sighed really, really not wanting to say it out loud but spit it out in whisper anyway.

“An omega.” That made the kid pause, bottle halfway to his mouth again, blinking rapidly at the brunette.

“Shit.” He summed up accurately.

Tequila just nodded before offering him the joint. Eggsy shook his head ‘quit the stuff when I joined Kingsman bruv’ and he just shrugged before taking another hit.

There was a silence for a while, both of them processing what was just said aloud before Eggsy broke it quietly.

“I ain't never met 'nother male omega before.”

“I ain't neither.” Tequila just kept smoking as they both stared at each other.

“You're an agent too,” he said in an even quieter voice.

“Yup.” he agreed, not really knowing what else to say. He never thought this would happen in a million years.

“Bloody fucking shit.” he took another swig, both drowning themselves in their drug of choice.

“I just,” the blonde started in a small voice. “I don't know what to do. I tried so hard bruv, so hard to continue on with my life without Harry, he was gone a year ago and now he's back. I got a girlfriend mate, but I don't love her like I do Harry. He's my alpha and she don't even know I'm an omega!”

“I can't do this to her, I love Harry so much and he doesn't even know who I am bruv. I just, fuck, I don't know what to do and I can't talk to Merlin about this, Merlin don't know! Hell, nobody knows.”

“Fuck dude. I don't know what to tell you. I just found my alpha and I just I can't even accept he's mine.”

“Ya, I feel that, guv. I couldn't accept Harry at first neither. Me stepdad would have beat the shit out of me if he knew.”

“Exactly!” Tequila gestured wildly at the other boy nodding along with him because the boy knew, he fucking knew. “My Pa was the most homophobic asshole this world has ever seen, beat the shit out of me mom and I and if he knew I had an alpha I'd be six feet under.”

“Yea, same here bruv.”

They both just sat a while smoking and drinking accepting the fact that somebody else in the world knew what they were going through, feeling relieved even.

“Bruv, what do I do? Harry don't even know who I am.” Eggsy asked in a quiet voice and Tequila felt for him. Shit did Tequila feel for him. 

“I don't know brother, that's all up to you.” Eggsy nodded expecting as much but hoping for more. “All I gotta say though, is I'm here for you kid. It's great that somebody else knows what I'm going through. I ain't never thought I'd find 'nother male omega.”

Eggsy toasted him with the bottle and took another swallow both of them lost in thoughts about their respective alphas. 

“Bruv, word of advice, accept him before it's too late because I just barely accepted Harry before he was gone And that was the worst feeling in the world.”

Tequila swallowed hard, not wanting to think about that. Champ had always been there, thought he would always be there. He was a goddamn rock, there's no way he would ever leave. But the kid probably had sumilar thoughts about his about his alpha too.

“Well drink up man, because you're about to meet mine. Sorry it took so long to figure out yours was still kickin'.” Eggsy shrugged. 

“Not your fault. Least I know now.”

Eggsy finished the bottle and Tequila finished his joint before they both stood, grabbed his clothes, and walked out of the room towards the dry cleaners; both a hella more mellow to face the world at hand.

Two omegas against the world. Both broken, both not wanting accept who they were, both gonna face of goddamn world anyway.

“Thanks guv.”

“Don't mention it, kid.” He nudged the other with his shoulder before stepping onto the elevator.


	2. French fries or Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega bonding time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I hope you don't expect me to update like this every day. I'm useless, USELESS I tell you. This chapter just seemed to flow right out of me. 
> 
> Wish me luck for the next chapter cause I have no idea how it's going to be written. 
> 
> Cheers!

“...and this is where medical is.” Tequila gestured to the door to the left of him. They were walking around, killing the hour before having to report to Champ--his manners kicking in telling him to show the other around. Don't want him gettin’ lost or nothin’. He opened the door, letting the Brit see inside.

“Not much different than ours, honestly bruv.” Eggsy was still impressed by all the tech and staff scurrying around but it was just like home. Well, what used to be home before it was destroyed. 

“Yea, I reckon all intelligence agencies have all the same gizmos we just don't know it cause we're not connected, ya know? Would make life a whole hell of a lot easier if we conversed with our cousins.” Eggsy nodded, agreeing with everything that was coming out of the other omega’s mouth. 

“That's politics, I guess, and grumpy old geezers who have a fuck ton of money but not wantin’ to share the wealth.” 

“Yea. Yea. Seems like the younger agents all got the same idea. Just gotta wait for the older generation to die off--or beat some sense into them.” Tequila nodded along as he saluted to some of the staff who looked his was before shutting the door. 

“If ya want, I can show mine if you showed me yours.” A huge, shit eating gring covered the span of Eggsy’s face and Taquila tilted his head back and let out a bellow, liking the kid more and more with each passing minute. 

“That can be arranged kid,” he winked at the other and grinned harder when Eggsy just winked and let his eyes roam over the others figure, checking him out. “But speaking of sharing...” he grabbed the kid's arm and practically ran to the window that overlooked the best part of the agency. “Welcome to the best part of Statesman.” he gestured to the floor below looking like a kid in a candy store. 

Eggsy just stared, not knowing where to let his eyes roam first. 

“That way is where the bombs are made,” he gestured to the far right corner. “Then over there is where they test and develop new guns,” he moved his finger a little lower. “Oh! Oh! There is where they make discreet weapons of mass destruction--the wallet that turned into a blade saw was the coolest shit ever bro. And there is where they build our tech and over there is where they outfit us with our armor-- our jeans are bulletproof, like your suits I recon.” 

“But there,” he steered Eggsy’s gaze to the left side of the hanger. “There is where the most beautiful, the most succulent, the most glorious burgers this side of the Mississippi are made.” Eggsy just stood there and gawked, mouth slightly open. 

The whole left side of the hanger was covered in flashy, moving lights like a restaurant on the Las Vegas strip. A giant pig was depicted in lights alongside the Statesman symbol. The loudest decoration, however, was the giant American flag hanging from the ceiling, it had to be at least two stories tall. Bar stools wrapped around a counter, a few occupied with people drinking and shoving the biggest burger Eggsy had ever seen into their mouths. 

“Thats the biggest flag I've ever seen, mate." Eggsy just gawked. "A hanger full of weapons, next to a burger joint, hiding in the middle of a distillery, which is cover for an intelligent agency. That's very American.” Tequila just smirked. 

“Fuck yea.” he grabbed the kid's arm before turning to the stairwell that led to the ground floor. “Now let's go get some grub, I'm starved and your suit won't be ready for bout ‘nother forty five minutes.” Eggsy just let himself be dragged. 

“Will we have enough time to eat?” 

“Yea, doesn't take bout ten minutes to ever get somethin’. The cooks know we're on the clock.” 

Tequila headed straight for the bar, a man on a mission, and the staff parted for them like the red sea. Some just rolled their eyes and huffed, others smiled fondly at the brunette, and some shouted out in greeting. The agent waved back in the general direction of whoever yelled but didn't slow his pace. 

“Tequila!” A man wiping down the bar counter bellowed happily, grabbing the man's hand for a shake before pulling him to reward and slapping him on the back. “Where the hell you been brother?” 

“Nowhere, Beef, just doin' job.” He slid himself on a stool, using his ankle to corral a chair next to him out so his companion could sit down as well. 

“Well, ya need to let our fine leader know I need to be seein’ you more. You're a growing boy, after all!” Tequila just laughed before gesturing to Eggsy. 

“This is Eggsy, one of our British cousins from Kingsman. Eggsy this is Beef--best cook you'll ever meet but don't tell my Mama I said that.” Eggsy laughed as well as he reached out to grasp the tan man's hand. 

“Ah, them boys who caused you some trouble. I take it it's all sorted now?” 

“That literally just happened, how da ya know that?” 

“Word travels fast around here boy. Ye here for the butterfly doctor?” 

“Sorta. We didn't actually know ‘arry was here when we came but it's an added bonus.” Beef nodded.

“Well, that's all I gotta know. Keepin my nose clean if anything goes down. Better not to know nothin’.” 

“You? Keepin’ your nose clean? There's a better chance if hell freezin' over.”

“You hush.” Beef waved the amused brunette off. A bell rang behind him and Beef turned around to grabbed two plates in the window before setting them in front of the two agents. “Now eat up.” 

Eggsy stared at the burger as big as his head and the side of fries that were, honest to god, piled at least a half a food high. A drink, booze of course, was set down next to his plate and he looked up at the cook.

“But I didn't order ‘nothin.” 

“No ordering here, son. Just eat what we give ya.” Eggsy nodded before looking down at his bounty. 

Tequila and Beef not so subtly stared at him as he grabbed his burger with both hands, starting a French fry avalanche on his plate, before taking his first bite. 

Eggsy moaned when the taste exploded on his tongue. 

The two Statesman just shared knowing looks with one another before Tequila grabbed his own burger and Beef started to clean again. 

“Holy shit.” Eggsy said between bites, mouth full of food. “Holy fuck. This is the best thing I've ever put in my fucking mouth.” 

“Welcome to Statesman, kid.” Beef nodded before walking over to another patron who just arrived. 

Tequila snorted when the blonde shoved some French fries into his half full mouth, some still sticking out, his cheeks round, full with food. 

His eyes rolled into the back if his head and if Tequila didn't know any better, he would have sworn the Kingsmen orgasmed right then and there (he didn't, there was no smell in the air). 

“Yea. That's pretty much everyone's reaction.” He took another bite, less in a hurry to shove the burger in his mouth than his counterpart. 

“How did I live?” Eggsy groaned and looked down in mourning when he saw that his burger was more than three quarters gone. Tequila shrugged. He honestly didn't know how he survived without the burger before either. 

“Least you know about it now.”

“But now every time I'm gonna want a burga I'm just gonna be sad cause nothin’ in London is gonna stand up to this.” The Statesman nodded agreeing all too well with that statement. When he was on missions and craved a burger he died a little inside when he couldn't find one that held a candle to his usual. 

“Could always just come here, bro. Could bring somea your local cuisine with ya to share.” Eggsy enthusiastically agreed. 

“I could take ya out when you come to London. There's the best fish an’ chips joint in me old turf. Not like nothin’ what them posh eat. Just fish an’ grease an’ homemade chips.” He looked at the chips like they were God's gift to earth before shoving them in his mouth. 

“Sounds like a plan but it's french fries, bro, not chips.” 

“Slander. It's chips mate. We’s were ‘round first.” 

“Chips are thin sliced deep fried potatoes, like Lays. How do you not mix the two up?”

“Them are crips, bruv.”

“What?” Tequila asked in an amused huff. These Brits were sure some strange folk. Before the argument of what the correct term was Beef came back over and interrupted. 

“Best get a move on, Tequila, it's quarter till.” 

“As fuck.” Tequila shot back his drink before standing up. “Come on kid. Gotta hurry if you wanna get back in your fancy suit before letting Champ.” 

“Wait,” Eggsy stood. “I haven't gotten any money. Didn't think to swipe some American from Merlin. I got me some pounds of you can get them exchanged.” Beef laughed. 

“Paid for by Statesman. Don't worry bout it. Just come back round these parts, ya here?” Eggsy saluted the man before following Tequila who started off without him.

“Don't think that'll be a problem. Fanks!”

~~~~~~

Tequila paused, his hand stretched out to the door. Eggsy looked at him and then his hand before looking back up to his face. 

“We goin’ in or...?” Tequila growled before reaching up and ripping the spectacles off his face and running the bridge of his nose. 

“Sorry brother. I just... I'm sorry you're gonna go in there and see me with my alpha, who I'm rejecting, while you'd do anything to have yours back. I just don't know how to handle it. It's all happened so fast bro and he trained me but that whole time I had no idea he was my alpha and now I gotta shift my perception of him but I can't, I just can't. 

But you'd do anything, give anything just to have yours member who you are and I'm just dicking around, leading him on cause I don't want him but it'd kill me if he left and....” Tequila inhaled, letting it all come out in one breath.

“Hey! Hey, whoa hey.” Eggsy flailed, his arms waving then around in the universal ‘ixnay’ motion. “Just cause what Harry and I are going through is....” He paused.

‘Terrible? Awful? Heart wrenching? The worst thing that could ever happen to a person?’ Tequila wanted to finish aloud.

“Complicated,” Understatement of the century. “doesn't mean I'm going to judge you and your alpha. Hell, it took me forever to even realize that Harry was my alpha.And then it took some serious shit after that for me to come to terms with it too, like almost shootin a dog.” 

“You shot a dog?” 

“ANYWAY,” Eggsy pointedly moved on. “Point is, everyone does this differently bruv. Fuck, I don't even know anyone else who's had to deal with this other than you so maybe I did it wrong and you're doing it right.” 

“I doubt it.”

“Point is,”he glared, he dug his hands into Tequila’s shoulders, forcing eye contact. “Who gives a Fuck? This don't involve anyone but you and ‘em. Stop worryin’. If he says he's givin' you time than he's givin’ you time.” Tequila exhaled before nodding sharply.

“Yea, okay. Sorry in advance though.” 

“Bruv, don't apologize. Stop feelin’ fuckin' guilty. I should be apologizing to you cause I'm passing you I to this mess.”

“Naw bro, you're just making me face it. I woulda just ignored it forever until heat hits than felt terrible afterword. You're making me see there are other omegas who can look, you know,” He gestured up and down Eggsy, hoping that would convey his meaning. Luckily, it did and the not nodded. 

“I know what you mean. But, mate, just relax. Don't think about it like you're going to see your alpha, you'll give yerself an aneurysm. You're just goin’ to report to your boss, alright?” 

“Yea, alright.”

“Good, now let's go in there and kick some arse.” Tequila huffed in exasperation. 

“It's ‘ass’, kid.”

“No it isn’t.” Tequila just shook his head at the grin Eggsy was sporting before taking a step back and rolling his shoulders back, head tilted him, and he slid his glasses back on. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Eggsy did a similar song and dance--both of them slipping into their Alpha personas. 

He installed deeply and exhaled sharply one last time before opening the door in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is Believeitgirl. Come tell at me of you have any ideas about the story or just want to flail about Chaquila or Hartwin or ABO or what have you.

**Author's Note:**

> Believeitgirl is my Tumblr. Message me and scream about this ship with me please.


End file.
